1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles adapted for carrying cargo and more particularly, to a top opening apparatus for such vehicles, which apparatus includes a pair of longitudinally hinged top panels, normally closed in folded configuration at a center line to define the top of the vehicle and capable of being opened in substantially vertical orientation to receive cargo which is too tall or bulky to normally fit inside the cargo area. The top opening apparatus is capable of being mounted on substantially any vehicle having a cargo area, including tops mounted over the bed of a pickup truck, or in the roof of a van, step-side truck or like vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, devices and methods used to cover and secure the cargo area of utility vehicles greatly restricted the height of objects which could be loaded in the vehicle for transport, and previous attempts to remedy this deficiency were inadequate, inconvenient and time-consuming to operate, or were unnecessarily complex and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,787, dated Apr. 28, 1970, to R. Strong, et al, details a "Convertible Closure for Pickup Truck Beds". The closure is capable of being removed from the pickup truck bed and is convertible into a boat, the bow portion of which is adapted to be contained within the closure, while the truck is in transit. The device does not allow full use of unlimited height above cargo area and is unnecessarily bulky and expensive due to boat design of the top cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,890, dated Dec. 7, 1976, to Robert L. Fletcher, details a "Convertible Structure". This structure has a removable roof formed in two sections that ar pivotally secured to the sidewalls by hinge elements and to the front and rear walls by control arms, wherein the roof panels are pivotal from a closed, horizontal position to an open, vertical position disposed alongside the sidewalls. The device requires expensive linkages, control arms and fittings, and a hydraulic system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,429 dated Apr. 13, 1982, to Charles E. Wilson, et al, details a "Quick Detachable Hinging Cover for Pickup Truck Beds". The hinging structure is designed to mount a cover on a pickup truck bed and easy access to the bed is provided by pivoting one end of the cover upwardly away from the bed sidewalls. The device fails to provide practical access to full height above the cargo area, and is not capable of transporting a tall, upright object without fully removing and storing the cover.
A "Hinge Adaptor Kit for Open-Bed Vehicular Enclosures" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,243, dated Dec. 16, 1986, to John D. Jensen. The hinge adaptor kit is adapted to be secured to the sidewalls of an enclosure or cover in an open bed vehicle. The secured assemblies provide selected access to either bed side, while permitting ease of installation or removal of the enclosure therefrom. The device does not permit loading of unlimited-height objects, and use requires lifting much of the weight of the entire enclosure or cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,108, dated Jul. 24, 1990, to S. Turnbull, details a "Pickup Truck Cap". The cap is designed for mounting on a pickup truck bed, the bed having a floor and a pair of sidewalls extending longitudinally on each side of the long axis of the truck. The cap defines a roof and a pair of sidewalls depending therefrom and extending longitudinally substantially coextensive therewith, the roof being split centrally longitudinally to provide substantially equal split halves. Apparatus for releasably securing the split section of the roof along the central longitudinal split line and hinges for pivoting the cap split halves to the sidewalls of the truck load bed, are also provided. In the fully open position the device protrudes to the left and right of the vehicle sufficiently to create an unsafe condition for highway use. The patent does not teach roadworthy use for transporting tall objects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,935 dated May 21, 1991, to James S. Semple, details a "Collapsible Cap for Pickup Truck Box". The collapsible cap has separable front, back and intermediate panel members that seal and connect along joints by releasable fasteners that may be operated by hand without the need of tools. The intermediate panel members are hinged and form side and top panel portions of the cap which are relatively pivotable, such that the top panel portions may be extended in a coplanar relationship to the side panel portions to be stored in a flattened arrangement. However, the design does not permit loading of tall objects unless the cap is removed. A "Hinge and Connection Assembly for Removable Truck Topper" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,777, dated May 28, 1991, to G. S. Swenson, et al. The hinge and connection assembly kit is used in combination with an open vehicle box covered by a cap or topper and provides for rotating either side of the cap in an abbreviated arc for limited access to the truck cargo area. The device does not permit loading of tall objects for transport and also presents protruding bolts inside and outside the cargo area, which presents the possibility of personnel injury while loading o unloading.
One of the problems which is inherent in the design of conventional pickup truck caps or covers, camper tops, vans, including step vans and like cargo-hauling vehicles is the limited head and cargo space available for carrying tall and/or bulky cargo items. Accordingly, tall and bulky cargo is normally carried in open top pick-up trucks, specially designed van-type trucks having extensive head room or tractor/trailer rigs, in order to accommodate the cargo height or bulk. This circumstance frequently results in additional expense to the operator, since a single tall or bulky item is frequently the only cargo which needs to be transported and the leasing or renting of a large truck or van to haul the single cargo item is sometimes cost-prohibitive.
Perhaps the most commonly used vehicle for hauling cargo, freight and the like for personal moving purposes is the pickup truck Pickup trucks are normally configured with an open bed to facilitate loading of cargo of various description and enclosing the cargo in the bed by closing the tailgate. Under circumstances where it is desired to maintain the cargo in a dry and secure condition, one-piece caps or tops have been mounted on pickup trucks for achieving this purpose. Some of these caps or tops are also useful for camping purposes and some of the more elaborate so-called "camper tops" may contain bunk beds, a stove and various other facilities commonly used for camping. Folding and collapsible caps tops and camper tops are also known in the art and these devices are frequently complex, difficult to open, close or remove from the vehicle, and have generally limited utility. A primary problem realized in utilizing such tops to receive and transport various personal items, and elongated, tall and bulky items in particular, is the limited space between the pickup truck bed and the roof of the cap top or camper top. Furthermore, the removing and re-mounting of caps or tops, including camper tops, for occasional loading of tall or bulky cargo, is time-consuming and difficult, requiring two or more people and the use of tools, and the problem of storing the camper top is well recognized.